1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to material handling. More specifically, this invention is an attachment for an engineering vehicle that facilitates the removal of rocks and other undesirable material during preparation of land for a use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engineering vehicles such as skid steers and tractors are commonly used for a variety of useful purposes such as farming, construction, and landscaping. They are typically fitted with mechanisms to allow a variety of different useful attachments for different purposes, such as an auger, a trencher, or a snow plow. These attachments are connected to the vehicle via a mounting system, which may be universal or, alternatively, specific to a particular brand of vehicle.
One common attachment for such vehicles is known as a rock rake, which is generally used for removing rock from top soil in an area. A simple rock rake attachment looks like a large hand rake connectable to the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,758, for example, teaches an attachment mountable to a bucket of an excavator, thus avoiding the work and expense of removing the bucket from the arm. The scraper portion and a rake are included in a single unit that is attachable and detachable from the excavator bucket. Scraper and blade attachments are either detachably connected to the unit with bolts or permanently welded in place as desired. See also U.S. Pat. No. D361,772.
Other types of rock rakes include a bucket for scooping and retaining material. U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,662, for example, teaches an attachment that comprises a plurality of teeth supported in a frame that attaches to the bucket of a front end loader.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,534,371 teaches an attachment for picking rocks and sorting them with a rotatable drum. The operator moves the drum across the surface as desired to direct rocks or other objects into the drum. When the operator elevates the drum, soil passes out of the drum through openings while rocks are retained. Drum rotation facilitates separation of the rocks from the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,275 teaches a bucket that includes a frame mounted on the outer end thereof that supports removable and replaceable grates. Tines extend from the outer transverse edge of the frame supporting the grates and are adapted to collect and dig under rocks, which are forced up the tines and onto the grate by the normal forward movement of the vehicle. Periodically, when the grates become full of rock, the operator pivots the implement, thereby dumping the rocks into the bucket. The bucket includes a perforated grated floor through which additional dirt may be removed from the rocks and dropped back onto the soil while the rocks remain in the bucket.
Each of the above-referenced patents is incorporated by reference herein.